Vinyl Scratch
by RenaRoo
Summary: Some things are unplanned, you have to just embrace the moment for what it is. It's the sort of idealism that South has learned to latch onto in the confusing times of the Great War, and meeting a cute girl on shore leave leads to exactly what she needs.


Thanks so much to puphoncius, secretlystephaniebrown, and autisticdrgrey for answering my post asking for votes on femslash couples! SouthxSister won this round, but I'll see if I can't get around to KimballxCarolina and TexxCT in the near future as well : )

To be completely honest, I don't do serious sexy times at all - obviously, I'm the person the wrote The Pickup - so this is just me experimenting a bit.

Red vs Blue and related properties © Rooster Teeth  
story © RenaRoo

 **Vinyl Scratch**

The first months of Freelancer's enlistment were not all that different from Basic. And, just like in Basic, South found herself attached to North at the hips, though far from it being of her on volition.

When the time came for an impromptu break - something in the rumor mill about the AI interface on the _Mother of Invention_ acting up - South was ready to cut loose more than the average operative.

She didn't tell North where she was going - she never really did before either. But he seemed to have a tired smirk toward her as she marched own in her relief uniform and waved her on as he went on to his usual weekend poker game with the other Freelancer recruits he'd made friends with during their training.

Lacing up her boots, heading out for the first evening transport, South could feel the pressure of evaluating eyes slowly leaving her, she could feel air fill her lungs again.

The freedom was a bit intoxicating, as it always was for a soldier finally released from duty for however short of an amount of time. Her occupation never left her stance or her scowl, but her body still fled toward the bars least likely to be crowded by fellow marines in UNSC reliefs.

It wasn't really an environment she found until the third try, a noisy place too young for her, flashing lights and still crawling with a scant number of soldiers in the corners, but large and loud enough to get lost in.

She clung to the bar, eyes like a hawk on the surrounding dance floor, watching as other patrons got lost in the enthralling atmosphere. She wasn't sure what she was looking for, but keeping her drinks coming somewhat helped with ignoring the fact that she was the only one in town who seemed to have come alone.

At least, it was what she had told herself until a younger woman - dark skin, hair in long tangled curls and stuffed haphazardly with flowers and glow sticks - slammed herself against the bar right beside South.

The woman was letting out a loud string of giggles as her hands came down on the tile. She covered her mouth only as she gave a long snort, then immediately leaned more heavily on the bar.

South felt her throat grow a little dry as the woman's blouse all but spilled over onto the bar. She muttered a _damn_ under her breath and finished off her bottle before looking to the bartender to see his reaction wasn't all that different from her own.

"YO! Beer man!" the woman cried out between hackles. She was already enjoying the night more than South would on even her heaviest of benders, and that was something of a marvel. "I need another round! On the house!"

The man laughed a bit, waving her away. "Lady, how many times do I have to tell you you're cut off?"

"UGH, you're the _worst!"_ she cried back, throwing her head back, shaking loose some of the glitter from her body.

Pushing her empty bottle across the table top toward the bartender, South turned herself more directly to the young woman, feeling that twinge of nervousness not even a buzz could shake, and cracked her knuckles. Looking for a conversation starter outside of the woman's rack, South latched onto the slender arms covered ornately in beautiful tattoos - ocean waves, flowers, at least one moon and sun. It was the kind of tacky that was made gorgeous on a beautiful lady.

"Nice sleeves," South commented as she leaned toward the woman.

Surprised, as if she hadn't noticed South standing right beside her, the other woman turned her head, raising one brow before plopping back on a stool another man had only just left.

"Are they nice enough for you to want to find me another drink?" she asked. "I'm not _nearly_ done having a party tonight."

On impulse and more than a bit of love for a good gamble, South shook her head. "Nah. I'm not good with orders. I'm all about breaking them, really."

The woman gave a sharp tooth grin and leaned forward. "That's hot."

South couldn't help but smirk.

* * *

If the front desk had anything to say before South and her newfound friend half drug each other into the room, the viciousness in South's eyes kept them quiet. And just like the adventure of getting from the bar to the hotel was a blur, South quickly found that there was a gap in her memory traveling from the front desk to their room that was filled with sweaty, searching palms and the clattering of teeth.

She breathed through her nose as the rambunctious younger woman pressed her flat into the wall, digging a leg just between South's own and igniting a firm and wonderful friction between them with every movement.

The girl snorted at South's melting posture, holding her up some with the pressure of her kisses alone it almost seemed.

They released each other long enough to hold back their heads and breathe. South's hand was tangled in the woman's hair just behind her head, it was almost enough to make South miss when she had long locks herself.

"Oh my _god_ those arms, so hot," the woman laughed, grabbing for Souths biceps and giving them a solid squeeze. "You work out a lot?"

South snorted herself, reaching up and unbuttoning her shirt. "Something like that."

There was a certain spark lit up behind the woman's dark eyes as she watched South beginning to undo her shirt. She seemed satisfied by something though South would be damned if she knew what.

"Are you like... military or something?" she asked.

"Yeah... something like that," South admitted. Thoughts of Freelancer briefly flashed across her mind, but she refused to give them mind, opting instead to grab her partner's shoulders and direct her toward the bed, earning a pleased purr. "How about you give me a name."

"Kaikaina," the woman said without hesitation, flopping onto her back and locking her fingers with South's trying to pull the agent down with her. "Everyone calls me Sister."

"Yeah, that's not happening in this bed," South joked, taking her time to crawl over Kai. "That's an unusual name."

"Yeah, I get that a lot," Kai groaned, reaching up into South's open shirt and letting out a curious hum as she slid her hands over the exposed skin. "Gawd, you're _so_ stiff. Loosen up!"

"It's been a while," South admitted, sitting back so she could begin unbuttoning her pants.

"Aw, man, does that mean you're gonna cry or something?" Kai groaned. "I hate when people do that."

"Nah, I won't cry on you," South responded, looking up only to be shocked at how Kaikaina was already undressed. "How... did you-"

"Dude, I'm _re-ea-ea-a-ady,"_ she said, throwing her head back. "You're the one looking like you're having second thoughts. I didn't even have the first thought!"

"Alright then," South said, leaning forward.

Kaikaina was a strange woman, to say the least, but she was also easily one of the most attractive women South had seen since joining the special forces. She also had what had to be the most bountiful _tracts of land_ South had seen in a while.

It was almost _required_ that she reach forward and test them out.

With a near hysteric laugh, Kai threw her head back, and slid her hand over South's, tracing across South's hard knuckles. "Everyone does that - they're real."

"I wasn't testing, I was just... enjoying," South replied with a sniff before reaching forward with her free hand and tracing over Kai's nipples with her thumbs. She grinned somewhat deviously at the shiver she got in response. "You don't seem to mind too much."

"Mind? Try fucking _finally_ ," Kai preened. "Usually I get a drunk motorboat and then wham bam thank you ma'am. Except _no one_ ever says thank you."

"Sounds like you have it rough," South said in false sympathy.

"Nah, I just like assholes a lot," Kai laughed as South flattened over her, their noses almost touching.

"Good thing I'm an asshole then," South replied before nipping at Kai's lip, raking her teeth over the woman's mouth, scraping her teeth along the woman's jaw, feeling the bob of her swallowing throat against her own flesh.

She wasn't expecting for, so soon, nimble fingers to slip under the elastic of her underwear. She choked against Kaikaina's shoulder as those same fingers traced against her labia, rubbing in firm, massaging circles.

When she looked up enough to meet Kai's eyes, she found the woman beaming.

"I'm a bit of an asshole too," she warned

"Oh, yeah?" South began, already shakier than she would ever want to admit, when Kai's fingers traced up, sunk deeper. It alone was enough for South to lose her voice, to convulse full body and fall beneath Kai's grip.

The younger woman smiled, quickly turning the tables and pressing South onto her back on the bed, raising on top of the special agent.

"You're outta practice, _Arms,"_ Kai grinned, whipping off South's underwear in one motion. "Let mama take care of you-"

"Don't use 'mama' either," South warned just before Kai pressed into her again.

South moaned too easily - she knew she did. Her jaw was quivering at the very notion of resisting it. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she felt Kaikaina's hands at work - rubbing into her thighs, running circles just beneath her surface.

There was a part of her brain that remembered promising _no tears_ , but there was an equally loud - if not more powerful - voice _so fucking happy_ to have another hand at work on her.

"Say when," Kai sang, her fingers stretching upward, exploring in gentle circles just beneath before, at last, reaching forward.

South jutted upward, gasping as Kaikaina tickled just across her clitoris. "Oh _f-fuck!"_ she cried out, head thrown into the pillow behind her. "Oh _ffffuck_ Kaikaina _fuck-"_

 _"_ You say my name so weird," Kaikaina joked before leaning up and over South, gripping her jaw. "I like it."

She rubbed her fingers deeper, making the warm pool in South's stomach grow and expand, becoming electric with sensation.

The agent didn't cry but she moaned into Kai's offered mouth, deepening the kiss as she pushed up against Kai's hands, offering herself more into her partner as she felt the spark explode between them with ferocity.

She felt like jelly in Kai's arms as she fell back into the bed, shocked at her own lack of resistance.

Which was what made it somewhat surprising when the stars had cleared away enough to see that Kai was yanked into her chest and trying to wiggle out of South's grip.

"You bitch!" Kai was laughing in good humor. "You bit my lip!"

South released Kai laughing breathlessly back. "Whoops."

* * *

She was ultimately not sure _what_ to blame the speed of their encounter on - the long stretch of time since she had last been with someone else, or the amazing efficiency at which Kaikaina was able to handle another person.

Either way, there was a competitive edge to South that was incredibly frustrated that she was so quickly spent.

Laying back, she was expecting some sort of commentary from her newfound _friend_. But South wasn't expecting the fingers crawling across her scalp and sweeping through her freshly cut hair.

"Your hair's so _spiky,"_ Kai announced, raking her fingers through as she laid out beside South. "It's _awesome._ I wanna go short. But my Big Bro would kill me."

"Don't go short," South recommended almost immediately. She looked over her shoulder at Kai. "Your hair looks good long. Not everyone's does. Embrace that. But don't go long for your brother. Fuck that. Make him grow _his_ hair out."

"That'd look ridiculous," Kai snorted. "I don't think he can do that anyway. He's in the army, too."

"Poor bastard," South sighed, laying her head back again. "I'd say I'm sorry for him but I'm too busy being sorry for myself."

"Whatever _that_ means," Kai replied, obviously uninterested in the turn of conversation.

South opened her eyes, looking skeptically over Kai before latching onto her hair again. Reaching forward, South began to brush her fingers through the knotted locks. "I like your yellow highlights."

"Oh, is _that_ what color they are?" Kai asked, eyes looking up. "I was wondering about that..."

"You didn't know what color your highlights were?"

Snorting, Kai shrugged. "Yeah, no. I don't know what _any_ colors are. They say I'm color blind."

Confused, South narrowed her eyes. "What? You're _actually_ color blind? That's... rare for girls. Your dad must be color blind then."

"Fuck if I know," Kai responded, flopping onto her back.

South looked at her before leaning back. "Yeah... same."

"Dads, right?" Kai sighed.

"Yeah..."

Closing her eyes, South stopped herself from going any further down that train of thought. Even without the constant presence of a father once the war got started, her family had been plenty big enough between herself, mom, and-

Her eyes opened at the very _idea_ of bringing memories of herself and her brother. She scowled at the ceiling, almost forgetting Kai's presence until the other woman made herself known again.

"Yeah, it's whatever. I never got what was so important about dads," Kai explained. "But maybe it's 'cuz I had my Big Bro. Dex always looked out for me and did work and stuff to keep me in school. I didn't really know how much he did... until he had to go. Ugh. Him leaving _sucked so bad."_

"Deployment?" South asked.

"Draft," Kai sighed.

Confused, South turned her head and looked over Kai. "The draft hasn't been used in thousands of years."

"Yeah, that's what Dex said!" Kai shrugged. She blinked a few times then turned more directly toward South. "Oh, hey! You're in the military! Do you know my Bro?"

"The military's _really_ big," South explained with more patience than she had ever had before. "The chances of me and your brother crossing paths is even _lower_ because I'm not in that kind of branch of the special forces. I'm... something else."

"Oh," Kai responded, deflating a bit. Her eyes glanced off.

Rubbing at her eyes, South let out a sigh. "But... I know what you mean. I have a twin brother. So I get the whole 'family in the military feeling."

"Whoa! Really?" Kai asked, suddenly enthused. "Is he hot, too?"

"He's not your type," South snapped back immediately.

"Yikes. You're scary when you're angry," Kai laughed. "It's kinda hot."

Feeling somewhat accomplished, South reached her arms behind her head and stretched. She was beginning to feel energy returning to her legs, which was advantageous for her upcoming plans.

"Do you miss your brother?" Kai asked. "I miss my Bro _so much._ I get so lonely without him..."

"Miss? I'd _love_ to have the opportunity _to_ miss North," South responded, leaning over. "We serve _together._ We're in the same unit and everything. Though who's stupid idea _that_ was is beyond me."

"Oh, man! I hope that happens to me when I enlist!" Kai called out, clapping her hands together. "All I want is to serve with Dexter!"

Blinking in surprise, South tilted her head back. "You're... enlisting? To... _by chance_ , meet your big brother?"

"He'll be so surprised," Kai nodded.

"That's _one_ word for it," South responded. "Look, Kaikaina... North and I are... unique. They don't usually pair family up like this, alright? You're going to be joining the military for basically _no reason_ and probably _never_ see your brother. It's stupid. Not to be a bitch, but you're not a fighting type, I can already tell-"

With a roll of her eyes, Kai rushed forward and sunk in for a kiss with South.

While she usually hated being cut off, South found it hard to be too upset with Kai's methods.

* * *

There was a steam in the room that South knew better than to blame the A/C on. She sat on the bed, watching as Kai tumbled off the edge without any grace whatsoever, still managing to look like a perfect mess, and bounced over to the minibar.

"You buying?" Kaikaina asked, already opening it up wide. "Aw, this selection _sucks._ Where's the _score!?"_

"Yeah," South agreed, brushing off her own sweat. It was all on Freelancer's dime, what did she care? "Make it my apology for being such an easy lay."

"You weren't my worst," Kai said, popping off a cap before sauntering back to the bed. "I mean, you weren't _good._ It was hot. You were so serious though. Yikes."

South watched her with some mild amusement. "Have to say, that's not _usually_ what people tell me," she said. When Kai finished her swig, South grabbed the bottle from her, taking the rest for herself with only mild protests from the other woman.

"Pfft, what're you _doin'?"_ she asked, clearly as amused with South's antics as South was with her's.

Tossing the empty bottle toward the waste bin, South just smirked to Kai and slipped off the side of the bed to her knees.

"I'm making my lapse of judgement up to you," she promised.

"Oh _fuck yeah!"_ Kai grinned from ear to ear, her shoulders raising up with anticipation.

With her hands on Kai's knees, South spread the young woman's curvacious legs. The motion alone was enough to make her throw back her head and giggle, prompting South to slide her left hand over Kai's thigh.

A quiver spread out from under South's touch, she could watch the ripple of skin even before she reached the lining of Kai's cotton panties. When South's touch explored from the crook of Kai's thigh to the soft lining, the flesh jumped anxiously beneath her fingers.

"Oooh baby," Kai called out, quivering arms already giving out on her. "That's what I'm talking about!"

South smirked to herself before dragging her fingers across the crease of Kaikaina's panties. There was a certain rhythm with which Kai responded in tandem, her legs still quivering against South's shoulders as she grew warmer and wetter.

Just as the other woman was beginning to wiggle almost too much, South managed in one swift motion to back away enough for Kai's legs to close and take those cotton panties with her.

"Oh, don't stop now," the younger woman panted just before South moved forward again and rested a heavy hand just over her belly piercing.

"I'm not going anywhere," South said assuringly, smirking as Kai threw her head back. "And neither are you."

"Kinky," her partner chuckled.

For a moment, South enjoyed the sight of the other woman quaking beneath her touches, how the sweat glistened over her, pooling around her. As she moved closer, spread Kaikaina wide, she grew a whole new appreciation for the woman's beautiful anatomy.

Kai was young and ready, which gave South no excuse to wait. She ducked her head in between Kai's legs, breathed warmly onto Kai's already shaking skin, then teasingly lapped at the moist flesh around her.

"Ohhhh god," Kai panted, her hands sweeping down her torso, not knowing what to do with themselves.

South grinned into Kai's thigh as she caught her breath. She then dove in once more, taking her tongue and working from bottom to top. Her speed maintained long, sweeping strokes that kept in line with Kai's slowly building thrusting.

When it was obviously a lost cause, South let up on the pressure against Kai's tummy and kept her hands locked on Kai's knees instead. With a good amount of strength, South kept Kaikaina spread open and wide for receiving all of her attention.

It wasn't even surprising as she felt Kai stir above her, raising up and almost immediately sinking hands into South's short hair.

"Now..." Kai gasped, " _I_ wish... you had... long... tuggey hair."

Only smirking, South accepted the additional pressure. Kai's nails scrapped against her scalp, digging in for purchase, but at least enough to not break skin. It was a good measure of South's progress.

As the panting increased, Kaikaina's grip changed from scraping to holding South behind her ears, pulling her head and chin more into her crotch.

"Yes yes oh _god"_ Kai chanted as South flicked her tongue and worked deeper, massaging Kai's body from the inside.

The girl held herself well, South was surprised when they stretched into long minutes, as her jaw grew sore and mouth unable to work itself back to a proper moisture. But Kai let out a long moan, her nails digging once more into South as she threw herself back against the bed and almost pulled the special agent with her.

South pulled herself back, looking first to Kai's face, searching for that spent pleasure - that expression of tired joy - before turning her attention back to Kai's thighs. There was a swollen redness that still ached with sensation, making South breathe with satisfaction - taking long, deep breaths for the first time since going down.

"Do you cuddle?" South asked, crawling back onto the bed.

"Fuck no," Kai laughed back.

"Good," South chuckled back, turning her head to look softly over Kai. She wasn't expecting the light punch to the shoulder.

"You could at _least_ lay here with me, though," Kai joked.

"If I must," South replied.

* * *

It wasn't really a planned thing.

Really, if South was honest with herself, she hadn't planned anything beyond getting her head clear of Freelancer for a few intoxicated hours and dreams of grandeur beyond even that. What she had was better, but it also required more. It required her getting herself out of there fast.

She didn't really live a life that afforded her time to look back, after all.

Her military issue slacks fit back on like an old glove and if she wore her cap it did well to hide sweat and the sweet smell of flowers that didn't really belong to her.

"You heading out of here without goodbye? That's lame," Kaikaina huffed sleepily from the bed.

South turned and looked her over. The girl was too pretty in any lighting. She had a lot going for her and enough attitude that even South was impressed with her.

And South wasn't exactly easy to impress.

"I paid for the room last night, you'll probably have until two or three if you want to keep sleeping," South replied. It wasn't an answer, but it was kind of worse than one.

She wasn't used to morning afters.

"I didn't get a name," the younger woman observed, almost distantly.

"Didn't think you wanted one," South replied softly.

"I'm used to it."

"I'm South," she answered anyway.

"That's a dumb name," Kai snorted.

Unable to disagree, South gathered the last of her stuff. It made it that much more noticeable when Kai sighed and rolled onto her side on the bed.

"You're way more practiced at leaving than you are coming," Kaikaina chuckled at her own joke. "Y'know, my Big Bro... he and I didn't have much. But we had this old record player that was broken. It used to play vinyl 'n stuff? I don't know. I could never work it right. It'd always end up playing the same couple of seconds every time I put a record in. Over and over again. Even songs I like, if I repeat them too much kinda make me tired."

"Yeah," South responded, looking to the door. "I think you're drunk still."

"Hm. Maybe."

Unable to shake the feeling, South put her hand on the door and looked over her shoulder. "Listen... this whole joining the army idea... don't do it for your brother, alright? If you're going to do it... do it because of something else."

"Would it be better if I joined it for you?" Kai asked, raising up slightly. "Can't be _that_ hard to found a dumb name like South again, right?"

"Might be harder than you think," South joked back, coming over from the door and leaning over Kai. "Consider what I said?"

"Maybe, maybe not," Kai replied right back against South's teeth.


End file.
